


Sweet Torture

by The_Crafty_Cracker



Series: All about Dick... (Pun intended) [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian is Damian, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Lollipops, M/M, Poor Jason - Freeform, Short & Sweet, We all know that Dick knows exactly what he's doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crafty_Cracker/pseuds/The_Crafty_Cracker
Summary: Someone really needs to do take away that lollipop away from his boyfriend before Jason does something stupid.





	Sweet Torture

**Author's Note:**

> I procrastinated again, though to be fair I don't even know which fic I'm procrastinating anymore there is way too many. 
> 
> ALSO, HAVE YOU SEEN THE INFINITY WARS TRAILER?! OR THE BATMAN NINJA TRAILER. MY GOD NEXT YEAR WILL BE THE BEST. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy my little drabble fic I wrote instead of sleeping, because I DON'T NEED TO SLEEP WHEN I START WORK AT SIX IN THE MORNING.  
> I was lying in bed thinking that I hadn't written any JayDick in a while and I have an extra seven ideas. 
> 
> ENJOY!

Dick repeated the movement again, his tongue twirling around the cherry lollipop that had been shoved in his hand by Damian. The sweet’s original owner had deemed them pointless and juvenile before pushing it at Dick who happily accepted it, and while it was all innocent (Dick had a pretty sweet tooth and ate a lot of sugary foods on a daily basis, the main offender was that multicoloured, super unhealthy thing that was posing as cereal that he ate every morning and sometimes at lunch as well), Jason’s mind was in the gutter. It had been ever since Dick had popped it in his mouth and moaned in a way that reminded Jason of their _late night activities_ (and no not the ones where they taking out bad guys and saving the world).

Let’s just say that he wasn’t helping Jason’s trousers get any looser either...

Dick did it again.

Jason licked his lips, unable to himself as his mind wandered.

And _again_ , only this time Dick moaned even louder.

Jason started to fidget, trying his hardest and resisting the urge to storm over to Dick pulled that damned thing out of his mouth and replace it with something else.

He did it again! Only this time with a little more tongue.

_Fuck._

And again!

God Grayson was such a tease and he didn't even know it! Or maybe he did…

Surely Dick could see what this was his boyfriend? Hopefully soon to be fiancé if Jason played his cards right, but that was beside the point! The point was Jason was getting a hard-on over his boyfriend sucking this godforsaken lollipop and his own overactive imagination, the worst part about it was that Jason couldn't do a thing about his situation because the little brat was still here!

He did it again, though this time it seemed like it was a time had slowed right down for Red Hood, who couldn't seem peel his eyes away, watching as Dick’s tongue made its way quickly and skilfully round the sweet before taking it fully back into his mouth.

Jason shifted uncomfortably again, however that only made his lower regions rub against his trousers. He almost let out a whine of need at the motion.

He needed to get away.

Where was a disaster when you needed one? This was Gotham, shit always happened when you didn’t want it to and now when Jason needed it to there was fucking nothing! Not even a bank robbery or kitten to save heroically from a tree. It was like the city knew what was happening and was mocking him. Hell, even dealing with the Joker at the moment was looking better than _this!_ And that was saying something considering, well, you know.

This time Dick full on licked it, this time…

He needed to get out, now! Before he lost the last bit of his drastically slipping control. 

Dick was in for it later, when he got his bird all alone and away from psychotic, little, bratty, young, Demon Spawns who seemed to always be in competition with him for, as the kid says, _'his Grayson’s_ ’ attention. Jason was going to make Dick beg and whine and torture him like the vigilante had been doing to him with that sweet before they had a repeat of the previous night. Jason’s mind supplied him with the image of Dick on his knee with his tongue around a specific part of Jason’s body putting that pretty little mouth of his to use and making the same sweet, delicious noise he was at the moment, only they were a little muffled because his mouth was full.

He needed to get the hell out of here, _now. Right now_. Especially before either of them noticed, mainly Damian- he’d never hear the end of it otherwise!

So Jason did what he had to do.

He ran away.

**Author's Note:**

> XD I have started way too many fics, but I don't plan on stopping, whether they will all be finished and published is another issue. Either that or I'll be floating around Tumblr. 
> 
> But yeah, thanks for reading! 
> 
> PEACE OUT!


End file.
